Talk:Seddie/@comment-3247345-20120324052402
Well, now we have proof that Madisen will be on iCarly. I was so busy telling people not to freak out over an unconfirmed rumor that I never really said what I think about it. Now that's it's confirmed, I guess I'll say what I think about it. This is royally f***** up. I'm no Jathan shipper. I could care less if Nathan wants to date the biggest b**** in the on the face of the earth, provided he keeps said b**** off iCarly. Please don't go and tell me Nathan had nothing to do with this. This is dumbest thing Nathan could have done. If the whole Twitter blocking incident didn't show him his girlfriend is a snotty little witch who can't resist the urge to attack people on Twitter for shipping Jathan, it should have shown him that his fanbase doesn't like her and doesn't want his love life to spill into the show. The fans either don't have an opinion on his girlfriend or they hate her. I don't think there's one person her that truly likes Madisen. The best opinion I've seen of her is that certain people don't care if Nathan drags his b**** onto the show. As stupid as this decision is, I'm not surprised. The Twitter incident proved that Nathan will act like an a**hole to his fanbase if Madisen's ego is bruised. I'm not saying that the people who actually attacked Madisen didn't deserve to be blocked. But this self obsessed witch attacked people just because they like Jathan or because they committed the horrible crime of liking Jennette better. This is part of the reason they like Jennette better. Jennette doesn't pull this sh**. So I'm pretty annoyed with Nathan right now. I'm begining to think he either doesn't have intelligence or he refuses to use it. But like I said, his stupidity doesn't surprise me. What does surprise me is that Dan gave this retarded idea a green light. There's no way Dan doesn't know what happened with Madisen on Twitter. I would have hoped that Dan would be more cautious about letting someone who started fights with a large portion on his fanbase. It makes sense that he didn't openly side with the Jathan fans during the incident. As rule, it's a bad idea for someone like him to get involved in that. Plus he wouldn't want to piss off Nathan, who clearly doesn't give a sh** about his fans. As stupid as Nathan acted/is acting, Dan still needs him to play Freddie, a character he's seeming less and less like. Freddie is essential for the show, even though the actor who plays him is behaving like a jacka**.. But that doesn't mean Dan should give a person (and I use that term loosely) who's shown nothing but contempt for the iCarly fanbase a role on iCarly. I expected Nathan to come up with this idiotic idea, but I can't believe Dan went along with it. He's rewarding her for attacking iCarly fans who were minding their own business because she's a self obsessed b**** who can't stand the fact that the entire world isn't kissing her a**. For those of you that think this is a threat to Seddie, don't worry. I don't want Freddie running off with the first slut that catches his eye. But there's no way Madisen's character will have any relevance beyond episode 507. As retarted as this whole thing is, there's no way Madisen's character will affect the storyline in the long run. In the episode, her character may have a major role in the plot of 507, but she'll probably never be mentioned again after that. Sluts come and go. They're a dime a dozen. But true love is rare. Freddie may have crushes. He may notice other girls. But the only person he will ever love is Sam. One day he'll realize that. Just because the guy who play Freddie is an a**hole, it doesn't mean Freddie is.